The Bird and The Worm
by Falling Out Friday
Summary: [.TRYAN] [You need me] is sneered just inches from his lips.  He takes a short breath and nods with a sniffle of defeat, [I need you.]  His lips tremble and he closes his eyes to stop water from forming.


**TITLE**the bird and the worm.

**PAIRING**troy/ryan. that means slash.

**RATING REASON**because there's sex.

**SUMMARY**_"You need me," is sneered just inches from his lips. He takes a short breath and nods with a sniffle of defeat, "I need you." His lips tremble and he closes his eyes to stop water from forming._

**AUTHORS NOTE**i'm extrmemely new to the troy/ryan fandom. in fact, i'm not really a fan. but i noticed all these tryan fics out there for your fans are fluffly and cheesy. and i know i like grity, dramatic, dark stories. so i made one just for you ffers who want something different. for those of you who don't like it, this is a **slash** story. and since i warned you, i want **no flames**. caprende? for those who like it, read & review.

* * *

_he wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack; his backpack is all that he knows._

_while holding his breath half to death; terrified of what's inside, to save his life.._

_..he crawls like a worm, crawls like a worm from a bird._

Troy can't breathe.

Okay, not exactly. Troy _feels_ like he can't breathe because of his counterpart. He's 5'7", blonde haired, blue eyed, and right now he's taking Troy to a place far away from Albuquerque, New Mexico. And the sad part is he's doing it against a wall in Troy's living room at 3 o'clock in the morning on a now Tuesday morning. All because a late night line learning session had turned into this. It was times like these when Troy realized just how weak and pathetic he was. He was sitting, well, standing here with his rival's hand down his pants trying not to make obscene throaty noises. And the worst part was how he got there. Simply by being unable to say 'no'. Friggin' stupid, right? He wasn't gay, so that excuse was out the door. In fact, he was very much in love with Gabriella Montez and a little hot for Sharpay Evans. But no, he was standing in his living room in lamp light with a guy's hand under his boxer waistband. He had to find a nice way to twist this, but he couldn't think past the words 'it's uncontrollable'.

Breath was in his ear, whispering obscenities that were supposed to be sexy, but instead just made him want to go deaf. He already felt bad for willingly cheating on Gabi. He didn't want to hear things that confirmed that indeed in was getting brought off against a burgundy wall. He turned his head away, more of his hair sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck. His eyes were screwed shut extremely tight, so much it hurt, but he was too caught up in the lips ghosting against his neck tantalizingly. He tossed his head from side to side, a whiney hum burning his throat. His shaking hands remained stationary on his accomplice to cheating on the only girl he's ever really cared about. But he can't think about that right now, the hot fuzz in his stomach leaves a white heat, and he realizes just where he is.

His eye then rise half-lidded, and a nose runs down his neck and curves around his collarbone. It's at that moment that he believes it's the hottest thing he's ever felt against his own skin. The instant stops abruptly when he realizes who is doing this to him, and he shakes his head, catching his kisser's attention. A face comes to meet his, and when lips try to touch his, he barely managed to choke out a breathy, "No." Blue eyes of ice meet his and look angry, the movement down below halting. The sudden loss of friction causes Troy to let out a cry involuntarily, and then his opposite smiles.

Teeth nibble at his ear and he whimpers, his head resting sideways as hot breath meets his ear. "No? I thought you liked me."

When Troy exhales, it's choppy, and his eyes won't open all the way. His hands still clutch at the other boy's arms, and Troy swallows hard, turning his head farther away from the crystal orbs that wish to hypnotize him like so many times before. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, "No, _you_ like _me_. It's different."

There it goes again, the provocative plump lips, a phantom against his now flushed skin. The feather light touch makes him continue to pant, his hips surging forward in want. And then he curses himself for being so weak. A dark chuckle leaves heat against his neck and Troy shivers, "Baby, it's all the same. It's all the same when I'm right here, fucking you against this goddamn wall." A finger slides down his slick skin and teases the waistband of his boxers. Unconsciously, Troy let's his hips slowly rock back and forth, begging for what he's too frail to decline.

But his state of mind remains the same, and he maintains his urge to stop this. "I don't need this," he says, groaning when the finger mocks him even more, the tip right below the elastic band, still moving back and forth. He swallows, and closes his eyes, trying desperately to escape the haze he's been put in, "I don't need you." His breath staggers when the lips taught his collarbone, before a smirk touches his skin. He shudders at the twilight zone he's been thrown into, trying to block out his surrounding. The sweat on his skin makes it cold on the outside, while he still feels heat within.

A laugh, "I love it when you lie." The hand finally moves down farther, and Troy gulps when he finally gets his hips to remain still, even as the hand returns. "You know why?" Silence follows, and Troy shakes his head, but not at the question, at the hand that lightly tortures him. Hot air is blown against him lightly from his ear down his neck, "Because then I know just how much I control you."

And then the hand is moving at a hard and unforgiving pace and Troy's eyes shoot open, the blue a mere outline of the black of his eyes. His mouth hangs wide open silently before he lets out constricted gasps as if he's just chocked on water, his back arching off the wall. His hips give in to the rhythm and buck furiously against the feeling, and he lets out a cry of disdain. But not for the boy, like it should've been, for himself. For not being strong enough to believe he was worth something.

Troy's so far gone at this point that he's doing nothing but huffing harshly as the white hot heat comes back to his stomach. His body is thrashing wildly to his dismay, and his eyes close once more, his hands once again tightening against the other's arms. And then without warning, everything is gone. As if someone else was never there, Troy's left panting and sweaty in nothing but his boxers, his pants around his ankles. He tries to calm his breathing, but then holds the wall for a moment confused, before he starts to miss the lost touch. Troy reaches out for him, only to find nothing to grab, and he freaks, opening his eyes, only to look at ice once again.

Teeth bite at his collarbone and he croaks out a mewl from the back of his throat, keeping his hands against the wall. "See? You don't want to stop. You love the feeling I give you, the high." Fingers trail down his face, over his neck, against his collarbone, and down his chest, his breath getting quick. "You love it. You love me," says a velvet voice with deep red darkness. And Troy cries out and nods, because a hand is rubbing his boxers to swing his answer.

"You love me," the voice tells him softly, hands bringing his boxers to his ankles. Troy knows he can't tell him no. He'll be here all night if he does. "I love you," he weeps reluctantly. A snicker, and the sound of clothes hitting the floor is heard. A hand turns his face, forcing his eyes to look into mirrored blue. "You need me," is sneered just inches from his lips. He takes a short breath and nods with a sniffle of defeat, "I need you." His lips tremble and he closes his eyes to stop water from forming.

Lips push into his, and his mouth is forced open with a tongue. He does his best not to wince when he hears the smacky kissing sounds that feed his urge to puke. There's a burn, and then just as the boy said, he's fucking him against a goddamn wall. Troy wraps his arms around his neck weakly, his legs giving in, and an arm wraps under one to keep him up. The thrusts get harder and faster, and it soon turns into nothing but him banging Troy animalistically into the wall. All Troy can do is whine pathetically as his bangs stick to his drenched skin, biting his lip as he lets out hot, short, heavy breaths. He ducks his head in the crevice of his arms and a neck, groaning meekly as his hips start to react.

Troy's so out of it he misses the signs that he's almost there, and then cold fire shoots through him and his back arches. A sob departs his lips as he shakes violently. The pounding inside of him starts to hurt before it stops and someone's shaking with him and he rest his forehead against a shoulder, breathing hard. A hand runs through his hair, pulling him back. His face twists into a hurt expression and when he turns his head to look away, lips latch onto his neck and suck in harshly. He moans out, hands clutching his counterpart's sides.

A dark chuckle makes him open his eyes and regain his senses again, and he cringes at the dark look he receives. Evil eyes. "Your pathetic." Hands grab his shoulders and shove his back into the wall. Suddenly, the touch is light, angelic, and taunts back and forth on his collarbone, fingers. "You can't live without this can you?" Troy let's out a slight sob, looking the other way. "No." He admits unwillingly. "Your so weak." Mortifying laughter. His body is set free and he collapses to the ground. Clothes are picked up as he leaves, and Troy just lays on the ground, starring at the pink hat left behind. He grabs his boxers, heading for the stairs as he slips them back on.

He should get some sleep, he has school in three hours.

* * *

(c) Falling Out Friday


End file.
